


I Go With You

by aces_low



Series: Unlocked Doors [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Nate informs Ray that his family is coming to visit. (Prequel to 'Perfect Fit')





	I Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick scene based on something mentioned in 'Perfect Fit', though you don't need to have read Perfect Fit for this to make sense, though it'll be less funny that way.
> 
> This takes place after Steady as We Go and before Perfect Fit chronologically, takes place about a week and a half before Perfect Fit.

“You know, you could at least pretend to respect a place that isn’t your own, and try waiting to be invited in,” Poke complains as Ray walks through the front door as he always does.

“Figure out how to lock your door and maybe you’ll get your wish,” Ray shoots back, launching himself onto the couch.

Poke shakes his head. “Something tells me that if we ever do lock you out you’ll just break in.”

“That is definitely in the realm of possibility,” Ray says, grabbing a handful of chips that Poke is eating.

Poke makes a halfhearted attempt at knocking Ray’s hand away, but then just sits back in his chair to watch his show.

“Where’s Nate?” Ray asks through a mouthful of chips, particles flying from his mouth, across the room.

Poke levels a disgusted glare at him for a moment before waving his hand in the direction of the kitchen and Nate’s bedroom. “He got a phone call.”

“From who?” Ray asks, voice still muffled by the chips in his mouth.

“Probably that secret wife and kid he’s been harboring,” Poke says, smiling at his own joke.

Ray rolls his eyes. “No way, he calls them on Mondays.”

“I don’t know, man. I don’t keep track of your boy’s every move.”

Before Ray can get up to go investigate, Nate walks in through the kitchen. He smiles brightly when he sees Ray and walks over to him, joining him on the couch.

“Hey, how was your day?” he asks, placing a quick kiss to Ray’s lips in greeting.

“It was fine. Who were you on the phone with?”

Nate raises his eyebrows at him before settling down against the back of the couch. “My mom."

Ray grins. "Such a Mama's boy."

"How am I a Mama's boy? She called me and I answered. Am I just supposed to ignore the call?"

"I do that sometimes," Ray admits.

Nate frowns at him and Ray can't help but laugh. It would never even occur to Nate to just ignore either of his parents, he isn't actually a Mama's boy, but he has a good relationship with his family and actually enjoys talking to them when they call him.

Ray loves his mom, but sometimes he just cannot listen to her talk for hours on end over the phone. He knows she's probably lonely at home alone without him, but she's got plenty of friends she could talk to. Though, the fact that half the time she's just trying to gossip about those friends means she probably can't.

"So what did your mom want?" Ray asks.

"This is one of the schools Mo applied to, my parents want me to give her a tour, so she can decide if she wants to come here or not.”

“Oh, that’s cool. When’s she coming?” 

Ray hasn’t met any of Nate’s family yet, and to be honest he’s just fine with that. He’s pretty sure that the two WASPy people that created Nate are not going to be thrilled that their offspring has decided to demean himself to be with a white trash bastard from Bumfuck, Missouri. Nate hasn’t met Ray’s mom either and Ray will continue keeping them apart for as long as he can.

But, one sister of Nate’s doesn’t feel too scary, especially since from what Nate has told Ray about his middle sister, Maureen, Ray might get along well with her.

“Well, it’s not just her,” Nate says slowly and Ray narrows his eyes at him. “My whole family is coming up. They haven’t been to visit at all this year and…they want to meet you.”

Ray’s stomach drops. “I’m actually going home that weekend.”

“I haven’t even told you when it is yet.”

“Right, so you tell me when they’re coming and I’ll make plans to go home.”

“No, Ray, I want them to meet you,” Nate insists, pulling Ray around so that they face each other fully.

“I don’t think you do.”

Nate frowns. “It’s just gonna be for a couple of days, they’ll be staying in a hotel, you won’t have to walk around campus with us or anything. I just want you all to meet.”

“This is a terrible idea,” Ray says, shaking his head.

“I agree, you can’t possibly want your parents and Ray here to have a conversation. I can just imagine how that’d go,” Poke chimes in. “Actually, now that I think about it, this sounds like a great idea, can I be here when you all meet?” 

Nate turns to glare at Poke for a moment, before turning back to look at Ray, softening his gaze.

“They’re gonna love you. I promise.”

Nate just wraps his arms around him tighter, his eyes wide and pleading.

Ray shakes his head a few times before Nate’s eyes finally win the battle for him.

“Fine, I’ll meet them, but only ‘cause I love you,” Ray says, turning and flopping back against Nate’s chest. “I want the record to show that only brown-eyed people should be able to do what you just did with your eyes, and the fact that your dumb, pretty green eyes are capable of that is offensive and wrong.”

He huffs and rests against Nate for just a moment before what he’s just said plays through his brain. Slowly, he leans forward and turns his head to look at Nate again. Thankfully, Nate doesn’t look shocked or freaked out by Ray’s admission. He has a soft smile on his face and he leans closer to leave a kiss on Ray’s temple.

“I love you too,” Nate tells him easily.

“Of course, you do,” Ray says, trying for flippant, but his heart is beating wildly in his chest and his voice is shaky and he knows he’s smiling much too wide to look anything but elated.

Nate puts a hand on his cheek, angling Ray’s head up to kiss him properly.

“This is the gayest shit I’ve ever seen, and I live with two gay guys and whatever the hell Brad is.” Poke’s voice cuts through the moment and Nate smirks as he breaks away from the kiss to look over at his roommate. 

“I mean, I’ve literally walked in on you sucking his dick and this is still the gayest you two have ever been,” Poke continues, pointing at Ray.

“You’re just jealous because Nate refuses to share with you. I know you’ve secretly got the hots for me,” Ray says, winking and sending an air kiss Poke’s way.

Poke just shakes his head and turns back to the TV.

When Ray looks back to Nate his face hasn’t changed, he’s still watching Ray with soft eyes and a small grin, radiating what Ray can only characterize as love out to him. He feels it, feels the warmth of the love he has for Nate - something he’s been thinking about for a while but hasn’t had the nerve to come out and just say before – and the love that Nate has for him. He doesn’t even question it, not the way he would have back when they’d first gotten together. He’s known Nate has loved him for a while now, has felt it almost every day they’ve been together. Ray isn’t sure why Nate has waited until now to tell him, maybe he’d been afraid that he’d be moving too fast for Ray, something he’s always nervous about.

Whatever the reason, it’s out now and Ray feels a little lightheaded with how fast his heart is beating. His skin is tingling all over and he can feel the strain on his cheeks from his smile.

Thankfully, Nate seems to be going through the same process as he squeezes Ray in his arms just a little bit tighter.

“So, when are they coming?” Ray asks when he realizes they probably can’t just sit and smile at each other all afternoon.

Nate’s eyebrows pinch together for a moment before understanding dawns in his eyes. 

“Next Saturday.”

Ray nods and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the anxiety that causes, and instead keep the light, blissful feeling from a moment before.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Nate assures him again, kissing the side of his head.

“Right,” Ray says, leaning further into the embrace, letting Nate’s arms blanket him.

At least he has Nate to get him through this in one piece. 

And really, how bad could it go?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
